


Between Heartbeats

by Self_Deprecating_Narcissist



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, well i wrote it so there, what the actual fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Deprecating_Narcissist/pseuds/Self_Deprecating_Narcissist
Summary: Literally just angsty/fluff drabble of Rich and Jeff what the actual fuck I blame that dumb episode we all know what I'm talking about.
Relationships: Rich Stephenson/Jeff Winger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Between Heartbeats

Rich knew, he really did. It wasn’t about him, it wasn’t about them. He could survive this, catching the secret smiles, the brief brush of shoulders, quiet crinkling of eyes; stolen moments he cradled close to his chest, warm like the sun but as fragile and fleeting as flakes of snow. But he could do this. He survived his entire childhood on much less after all. He was being greedy.   
It wasn’t a feeling he was used to, cheeks heating at a sly wink, hand coming up automatically to run through his cropped, blonde hair, awkwardly laughing to avoid those burning eyes that Rich knew had already moved onto the next target. And that was fine, really. Jeff was kind and loving in a way no one else knew. A secret held behind the seal of Rich’s lips, shared between them when Jeff would press him against the door, slamming it shut with a burst of cold air while the heat took over and...  
Oh, Rich had never been one for blasphemy but Jeff… well…  
But his favorite part always came after, stubble scratching his chest, blanketed by the heavy, warm body, lax against his. The sharp calculating eyes turned soft and bleary as he focused on Rich, whose fingers would skate down Jeff’s back, cradling him the way he deserved and savoring those large hands, rougher than one would expect, holding him in return. Handsome and languid, heartbreaking in the vulnerability that traced the edges of Jeff’s lashes, fluttering with each stroke of Jeff’s fingers.  
So, truly Rich couldn’t mind. And it’s not like he could blame the girls who flocked to Jeff, not when he leaned so casually against the wall, a sleek silhouette of indifference cut through with that chiseled jawline and dark leather jacket, gaze trained on his phone as he rapidly typed, one leg crossed over the other in an effortless display of confidence. They’d come up to Jeff, pretty brunettes and daring red heads, hands far smaller and daintier than Rich's which were accustomed to potting and surgery. And they rested there on his boyfriend’s arm, soft cheeks smiling up at him with doe like eyes. That’s just the effect Jeff had on people, a sharp tongue soothed over by a cheeky smile and a wink. Rough and rowdy where Rich was quiet and kind, two types of walls built over years of cruelty and survival.   
When Rich had finally given in, bare shoulders hunched inwards, arms curling around his knees and let the words spill forth, barely a raspy whisper over the roaring in his ears Jeff was there to listen. Silent as Rich shook apart in their bed, words stumbling around the memories of cruelty and loss. And as he began to break, mind swimming in the memories of his mother’s sneering disgust, it should have been you-  
The warm palm against the flat of his shoulder blades grounded him, body softening as he was tugged forward into a deep embrace. And Jeff held him there, clutching him tighter as Rich’s arms came up to wrap around his lover. How? How had he ever found someone so beautiful? So kind and smart? The sobs came, wretched shaking things that tore out of Rich’s throat like animals desperate to get loose. How could I ever possibly deserve him?


End file.
